mlproleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lapepe Lazumeme
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have MLPRolePlay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan i guess i dont have to mention the connection problems we have, do I? Congrats on the Lucky Badge! :) Cant wait till more people come on later and we can roleplay. This wiki is going great! :D Haha, yeah, thats a good idea, becuase you remember how mad you know who got when the Fluttershy emoticon didnt work :P Emoticons Hello, my name is Godisme, I am an admin from Community Central. Recently you may have noticed some problems with chat. This is because of large, improperly done emoticons like you have here. All emoticons need to be uploaded to wikia and then their images wiki url needs to be placed on the MediaWiki page, they need to be no larger than 19x19 pixels as well. If you could please redo your emoticons it would greatly help all of wikia's chats.-- God (Talk)02:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Logo I'm currently drawing a logo for the page. I left some space between the words, so we can add some ponies there. We can add 3 Ponies and possibly a small one. As the "boss" of the page, I want you to decide wich ones to put on our logo. (I suggest some of ours and least one original Pony) Nailed it. Okay, i fixed the Logo, homepage, plot ideas, categories, theme/design and I read the Page of Lightning, Black Fire and Hi-Hat, they have been spared. Dialga the WTF Dude, please let me delete that page, it's a SHAME! The new one S67tro.... I explained stuff to him, he seems to be a nice guy.... Dear Lewleworange, It have come to my attention that you seem down. I would like to apologize on behalf of my fellow bronies including myself. Things got a little carried away as I'm always a little harsh among others, this is do to the fact I'm anti social. I was hoping we'd be friends. Some Bull nobody cares about, Bosbull52 It seems you don't want me to be your friend I didn't even say a thing... You can't ban some one cause you don't want them there DUDE!!!1! I was talking to a certain person, maybe you'll get another chance on the MLP wiki chat! How do I become an Admin/mod?Ponyfan10 (talk) 17:31, February 25, 2013 (UTC) hi there!Rainbow Dash1 (talk) 16:20, July 12, 2013 (UTC)